freakum dress
by edil89
Summary: Bella and Edward have both been cheated on what they don't know is that their former loves cheated on them with the other person's partner. Will They be able to find love with eachother?
1. Chapter 1

**Freakum Dress**

**BPOV**

"I can't believe they made me do this." I thought as I walked down the Busy New York 

street in a blood red, skin tight, short **AND** low cut dress that I had to wear because of my

"best friends" Alice and Rose.

_flash back_

_I can't believe he did this to me after three years of being together AND two days _

_before our wedding! That bastard Jacob Black had left me to go and run of with Leah _

_Clearwater the biggest slut ever! What did I do? Was it my inability to….. You know what _

_I'm going to stop blaming myself and just take a nice relaxing bubble bath. I had just _

_settled into the bubbles and bath salts when I heard the door open_ "Must be Alice"_ I _

_thought and listened to Norah Jones take my worries away._

_An hour later I was completely calm. I opened my eyes from drying my long brown _

_hair and walked into my room and instantly had the breath knocked out of me._

_Alice and rose had come in while I was taking my bath and taken all of my clothes and _

_I do mean ALL of them(even my underwear pervs) and had left me with only a skimpy red _

_lingerie set, a tight red dress that looked more befitting of Rose, and a pair of mile high _

_heels. With a sigh I heaved the "clothes" on and then noticed a piece of paper._

"Bella we know your going to be wicked upset with us but come over to your place and

we'll explain. Xoxox Rose and Alice

_end of flashback_

So here I am walking my way over to their place plotting the oh so many ways to kill

them for this crime against the female race. Then I felt my shoe catch in a crack and

waited for Dr. Ground to make his annual visit to Ms. Face. But it never came.

**EPOV**

What could be so important that Emmet and jasper said that I needed to get over to their

place ASAP? Couldn't they tell that all I wanted to do was hang out at home and destroy

everything Leah had ever touched and then go shopping for new furniture? Obviously not

the jerks. Instead I had to go over to their place and watch them hang all over their new

girlfriends.

I sighed and looked up as I rounded the corner and thought about how I found out

about Leah's cheating ways

_flashback_

_I was exhausted I had just completed a three hour brain surgery on a three year old _

_who was being abused by his mother. I put the key in the lock and was instantly greeted _

_by the smell of sex, I nervously walked to our bedroom opened the door and found Leah _

_in an extremely compromising position with our mechanic Jacob Black. WHAT THE _

_HELL "LEAH?!"_

"_EDWARD!" she screamed in surprise as she finally lifted her head from his crotch._

"_Edward I'm so sorry I meant to tell you but we're in love and I'm leaving you to be with _

_my Jakey."_

" _Fine go I want you out of the apartment now. Take whatever you had with you when we _

_got together and that's it the rest is all mine."_

_She hung her head in sham as she went into her rather large and took out the outfit she _

_had had on when we first got together._

_end flashback_

Well at least she's gone now. I sighed and looked up to see the most beautiful creature.

She had the most beautiful brown hair, the fullest lips, and these unusually deep brown

eyes that looked like melted chocolate. She had on this unbelievable dress blood red and

tight in all the right places and short to show off her amazingly pale legs in the dark

moonlight. As I had been ogling her she suddenly got her shoe caught in the sidewalk and

started to fall. I sprinted forward to catch this goddess in my arms.

Once she realized that she hadn't fallen to the ground she looked at me with those deep

brown eyes and said

"Edward?"

"Bella?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series even though if Ms. Stephanie Meyer is reading this it would make a terrific birthday present**

"_Edward?"_

"_Bella?!"_

**BPOV**

Five years ago was the last time I saw Edward Cullen. We were at the airport saying 

goodbye to him as he headed off to NYU.

"_flashback"_

"_Bye Edward." my words were barely English as I said them through the torrent of tears _

_that were escaping me. Here was my best friend leaving me to go off to a prestigious _

_college I should be happy right? Yeah well I would be happy for him if I was sure I _

_would see him again and if I wasn't completely and totally in love with him that might _

_help the situation a little bit. Eh probably not._

" _Bye Bella I promise I'll call you everyday." _

Yeah so that was three years ago and I hadn't heard from him since then even though he 

did promise he was obviously way too preoccupied with the many attractive women here

in the NYC to be bothered to contact little old me. With this new revelation I regretfully 

heaved myself out of his warm , strong arms and said

" Nice to see you again Edward but I'm late for a meeting." not entirely a lie or entirely 

the truth but hey what would you do when the guy you've been pining after since you hit 

puberty forgot to call you?

As I turned to leave he grabbed my wrist and had the nerve to ask, "Bella wait! I haven't 

seen or heard from you in five years can't this meeting wait?"

" No I'm really sorry Edward but I have to leave now goodbye."

With that I turned on my heel and started walking towards Alice and Rose's apartment. I 

just knew those two had something to do with him being here again. I walked into the 

lobby of their apartment building and hit the button for the elevator and just who should 

walk up behind me?

" Hey Bella."

**EPOV**

" _No I'm really sorry Edward I have to leave now goodbye."_

Those words kept repeating in my head as I watched her walk away from me. I had been 

in love with Bella since she hit puberty. She was always naturally beautiful, kind, and 

smart. But today had just showed me how much someone could change in five years. The 

way she looked at me just revealed just how much she hated me. Who could blame her I 

had forgotten about everyone at home once I met Leah and all her friends. What with the 

partying every weekend and all of the work I had to do at NYU it's a wonder that I 

remembered to take a shower let alone call Bella. But now I felt really bad if I really did 

love her like I should have I would have never gotten mixed up with Leah and it would 

have saved me all this unnecessary heartache. Sigh I should have just come here done my 

work and gone back to Bella and told her everything like I had planned. Oh well maybe I 

could make it all better now. I hurried to Jasper's and Emmet's so that they could help me 

figure all of this out. I looked up from the floor of their apartment building lobby and was 

met by the sight of Bella in that dress again waiting for the elevator.

"Hey Bella." 

She turned and looked up at me in shock.

" What are you doing here Edward?" She asked in a breathy voice that sent chills up my 

spine as I pictured her saying my name that way in a **much **different setting.

" I'm going up to see jasper and Emmet. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Alice and Rose."

_Ding_ the elevator finally arrived and I motioned for her to go first. She stepped in and

pushed the button for her floor. I looked at the panel and realized I was going to the same

floor and let the doors close. I inhaled her scent in the close warm box. It was the same as

always freesias and strawberries. I noticed her stiffen at some of her thoughts.

_Ding._ The doors opened and again I let her step out first all the while resisting the urge to

grab her pull her back in and have my wicked way with her. We both coincidentally

started walking in the same direction. Then we both stopped in front of apartment 492.

"Edward why are you following me?"

I was about to tell her I wasn't when the door opened revealing a shocked Alice and

Jasper. Alice let out a nervous chuckle and said" He he I guess our surprise is kind of

ruined huh Jazzy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series no matter how hard I try to break into Stephanie Meyer's house and try and convince her to give it to me****L Song for this chapter is Fall for you by secondhand serenade**

**BPOV**

"Alice you have some MAJIOR explaining to do before I walk out this door and _never_ talk to you again."

" Bella calm down she meant nothing by it she just wanted to help clear a couple things up." Jasper said

trying to soothe me. It kind of worked but I was still pretty ticked off.

" Ok what needed to be cleared up that involved _Edward?" _I said harshly as I glared at Edward from the

corner of my eye.

" Well first of all, Jacob was cheating on you with Edward's now ex-girlfriend." Wow Alice great way to

make me feel even shittier. Tell me all this after I insult the probably only person who knows how I feel

right now. I now turned to fully face Edward still in a little bit of shock and looked at Edward's face and

found him in the same state as I was.

" Edward would you mind coming over to my apartment with me it's not that far away and I have a feeling

we have to talk a bit to straighten all of this out ."

Damn it I really have to start making my mouth report to my brain before I start talking. Even though I

really did feel this way I didn't really trust myself around Edward. I mean come on would you trust yourself

around the Greek god you had been in love with for the last ten years and not try to jump him? Yeah that's

what I thought.

" Sure Bella."

Was it just me or did he look like he actually want to spend time with me?

**EPOV**

"Sure Bella."

I can't believe my luck. The girl who I've been in love with for the last ten years just invited me over to her

apartment! Who better tone down the excitement before little Eddie decides to make his presence known. I

opened the door for her as she said goodbye to her friends. As I moved to join her in the hallway I felt a

hand on my shoulder. I turned and found Jasper holding me back giving me a look that said " Dude you

better not jump her in the elevator." I nodded my head and went to join Bella in the elevator.

" So how have you been for the last five years?" Oh crap I was going to have to tell her everything wasn't I?

"umm I got my degree and I've been working at mercy hospital for the past year."

"Wow that's great Edward." God I just wanted to kiss her. Wait you don't want to scare her away breathe

and listen to what she's saying genius.

" Edward we're here." Wow I must've REALLY zoned out . We were already at her apartment door.

" Would you like anything to drink?"

" Sure anything you have would be fine."

I looked around her living room as she went to get our drinks. She had a beige sofa and love seat set in the

middle of the room on a burgundy rug. There was a 42 inch plasma on the mantle and underneath it were

what looked like about two hundred DVDs.

"Here you go it's all I have so don't think I'm trying to get you drunk or something."

She handed me a glass of red wine and that just sent me over the edge. I set the glass down on her end table

and turned back to look at her.

" Bella there is something I have to tell you."

" What is it Edward?" She too set down her glass and looked up at me worried.

"Bella…I've been in love with you for the last ten years and seeing you today just reminded me how much

I missed you and how right we are for each other and how much I missed you. Bella I love you and I want

to be with you but I completely understand if you want to wait or if you don't even want to be together

because of all that I've put you through and all that's happened with Jacob and Leah. But if you're willing

to.."

I was interrupted when Bella suddenly kissed me with so much passion and love that I just knew that she

reciprocated all of my feelings . I deepened the kiss and pressed my tongue over her sweet lips begging for

entrance and with a moan she gave it to me. As things were about to escalate once again there was a quick

knock at the door. I pulled away from Bella. We looked at each other for a second confirming all the love

that we had for each other then She put her little hand in mine and pulled me up with her to go and answer

the door. We opened the door when we were met with the faces of the last people we wanted to see right

now.

" Hello Bella."

Oh shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga sniffle sniffle**

**BPOV**

You have got to be shitting me. God is not cruel enough to send_ Jacob and Leah _to my apartment while I'm having the hottest make out session ever!

" Jacob, Leah what are you doing here?"

"We're here to pick up the last of Jakey's things." Leah said in that nasally voice that just made my skin crawl and annoyed the shit out of me.

"He doesn't have anything here anymore if there was anything it is now a pile of ashes at the dump so if you'll excuse us my new boyfriend and I need to get back to the make out session you two just so rudely interrupted."

"Please as if anyone would want you.." Jake stopped talking as I pulled the door back to reveal Edward who looked even more frustrated than I felt right now.

" Hello Leah."

"Ed Edward what are you doing here with this slut?" Before I even had the chance to draw my hand back to slap that smug grin off her face Edward responded with the hottest thing **ever.**

"Ha that is the richest thing I have had ever had the displeasure of hearing. You have some balls to call her the slut when I caught you sucking this schmuck's balls in our apartment in our bed. Now would you call that whore like behavior or just skanky my Bella?" he then proceeded to put his strong arm around my waist as I tried unsuccessfully to not laugh at Leah and Jacob's stunned expressions.

" So as Bella said earlier we would like very much like to get back to our very heated make out session right now so goodbye and I really hope to never to see either of you two sluts ever again." And with that he shut the door in their faces. I looked up at him in awe of just how perfect he was. He leaned down to kiss me put I pushed him back. He looked at me with alarm in his deep green eyes.

" Bella your not insulted with anything I said are you?"

"No no Edward it's not that! It's just I think we should discuss what we are right now before we get too carried away."

" You're right." With that he pulled me over to the couch. We both sat down and I looked down at my hands all the confidence from earlier gone as I waited for him to say that even though he did love me he just wanted to be friends because now he realized how pathetic I am. I felt his warm callused hand gently but firmly grab my chin and raised my eyes to his.

" Bella I love you and I really want to be with you but I won't push you if that isn't what you want I completely under-" I silenced him as I leapt into his lap and kissed him eagerly he seemed stunned for a second before responding. But when he did respond it was completely amazing. I groaned when my eye caught the time on the clock and I once again regretfully pushed Edward away. He too turned to see what I was looking at and he immediately understood. He rose gracefully from the sofa and I followed him to the door. As he opened the door to leave he turned to me with the cutest crooked grin and said," Bella would you like to have dinner at my apartment tomorrow?"

" Of course I would Edward. Goodnight."

And with that I gave him the final kiss for that night and watched him from my door way until he smiled at me on last time and walked into the elevator. This was the Best night ever. _Knock Knock._

**EPOV**

I couldn't help smiling the whole way back to my apartment. I was finally with the most perfect in the world and she loved me back just as much as I loved her. No that was impossible I just loved her too much. Everything she does entrances and seduces me to love her even more and she isn't even trying. So unfair. I turned my key in the lock and sat down in my favorite easy chair reminiscing about the best night ever. _knock knock._

**BPOV & EPOV**

" What are you doing here?"

**Please review I love you people so much I now selflessly offer you two nights with Edward. Be quiet Bella I can too do that. **


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

" Edward is that any way to talk to your favorite sister?"

" Yes it is especially when she doesn't tell you that the person I've been pining after for a 

decade returns my feelings your actually lucky I don't kick you out right now."

"WHAT SHE DOES!? Edward you have to believe me I had no idea at all!" And I did 

believe her because that's exactly the type of thing she would. Try and make her best 

friend and favorite brother start to go out and fall in love and get married and all that jazz.

" Fine Alice I'll let you off this one time but you have to do something for me."

" And that would be…?"

" Tell me everything that happened to Bella after I left."

" Hmm u better sit down this is going to take a while." She sat down on the chaise part of 

my leather sectional and I plopped back down onto my favorite easy chair.

" When you got on that plane she completely shut down. We had to call her name three 

times before she responded. Then for the next two months she was like a zombie she kept 

her grades up and came out with us and everything but her heart wasn't in it. Looking 

back at it now I think it's because you took her heart with you Edward. Then she met 

Jacob and it seemed like she was herself again. She actually laughed with feeling and she 

got that brightness back into her eyes. Then he proposed a year and she was so happy she 

actually let me help her plan the wedding. She didn't complain when we shopping. She 

was so excited at the rehearsal dinner. Then she went to find Jacob because everyone 

wanted to start the toasts. She find him and Leah going at it like rabbits. Well actually she 

heard them first but you get my point. So now you're all updated." She smiled at me as 

she finished and I felt my hatred of Jacob increase three times. How could he do that to someone as wonderful as Bella on the eve of their wedding no less in front of their 

families and friends. I wanted so badly to hit something then I reminded myself that Alice 

was her and that she helped pick out basically everything in the apartment and she 

wouldn't like it if I wrecked the apartment even if it was technically mine. I stood up and 

bent down to give Alice a hug ," Thanks sis I knew you would help me out and I didn't 

want to pain Bella by asking her."

"No problem my brother." She smiled and hugged me back. Then jumped up knocking 

me to the floor as he realized what time it was.

" Sorry Edward but I have to meet Jazzy." She turned ,opened the door and turned back to 

glare at me as he said," You better not hurt her. Brother or no brother I will kill you if you 

hurt my Bella."

"You don't even have to think about it Alice now that I have her I'm never letting go."

"Good she deserves someone like you in her life." With that she turned and left.

_Ring._ I picked up the phone seeing Bella's number 

"Bella?"

"Edward I need you."

**BPOV**

"Mike what are you doing here it's nine o'clock at night shouldn't you be out or 

something?"

" Actually I was coming to see if you wanted to come out with me Bella. You know get a 

couple drinks and go dancing?"

Mike was actually a nice guy even though he hit on me every chance he got. He looked 

like those teenagers that act like they're all mature but are just really annoying. Yup that's 

Mike.

" Sorry Mike I don't think my boyfriend would like that."

" Come on Bella What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"No Mike." He started to try and drag me out the door. I punched him right on the temple. 

Apparently I'm strong for my size because I knocked him out cold. I did the first thing I 

thought of that would actually _help_ at this point.

"Edward I need you." He better not be getting the wrong idea because that might be a bit 

awkward.


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

Condoms? Check. Breath? Check. Nerves? Double check. I'm seriously not a pervert but what do you expect me to think when Bella left me a message like that? But as the Boy scouts say" Always be prepared." or something like that I quickly jumped into my Volvo and sped to Bella's going way faster than the speed limit. I basically ran into her apartment building. I cursed the ancient elevator as it wheezed its way down. I got in and someone yelled" Hold the door" so I did being the incredibly stupid person I am. In steps this (in some people's opinions) "beautiful" woman. She took a glance at me then I double take. Then she gives me this I-know-you-want-me look that just creeped the shit out of me. So the next thing she does is completely skanky and I just feel dirty thinking about it again.

" How can I ever _thank you_ for holding the door open for me."

Seriously the way she was batting her eye lashes at me and clutching to my arm you would've thought I cured cancer and rescued an entire village of orphans today.

I was about to tell her she could get off me when the doors open and there is Bella obviously upset and now it looks like she is really pissed off. Oh damn.

**BPOV**

Here I am worrying about what Edward is going to do when he sees Mike and the elevator doors part and he is being basically raped by Lauren Mallory. She's basically the slut of the building and even though I have never really talked to her she seems to hate me for some reason.

:Bella how good to see you but do you think you could take the next elevator? We're getting very cozy in her and don't want to be interrupted now do we?"

She looked up at Edward expecting him to be agreeing with her or something instead he has this look of pure terror that just screams "Dear god don't leave me alone with her"

So I calmly through my teeth said," Lauren would you mind getting your hands off of my boyfriend?"

"No I don't think I will. He's just too fine a specimen to be wasted by you Bella." She tried to smile at me but there was way too much botox in her face. I don't know what happened I just snapped and lunged at her, grabbed her by that totally fake platinum blonde hair and yank it out. Edward pulled me away and hit the down button so that Lauren would be on her way.

"Umm Bella?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: not owned by me but by the woman who created Edward and for that reason alone should be given a free pass into heaven**

FYI I'm gunna be skipping to the next morning because I've neglected my authorly duties for about which I'm really sorry about but school calls or is that the warden. Anyway I promise to be better about writing chapters and I'll also solve the economy problem and cure global warming while I'm at it.(miss America wave)

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning mortified with myself. I couldn't

believe that I actually did that to Lauren although you have to

admit she totally had it coming. But Edward and I talked about it

and now I feel really secure in our relationship so hopefully I

won't be going all girls gone wild again anytime soon.

I got ready for another day of work at the medical company where

I worked as the head of human resources. I grabbed my coffee cup,

keys, and bag and got into my midnight blue Camry. I was rocking

out on my IPOD to Katy Perry when one of the interns Tyler or

Turner or something came up to me with that over eager look on

his face.

" Hey Bella I heard about you and Jacob and wanted to know if

you wanted to go out for a drink and talk about it?"

Obviously he anticipated a yes by the smug look so I was going to

totally crush his day and say no when two very familiar arms

wound themselves around my waist.

" I think I'll be handling all of the consoling she'll need thank you

very much." All the while he was brushing open mouthed butterfly

kisses down my neck and stroking my hips in the most tantalizing

way.

" Goodbye Tyler." I said hurriedly as I dragged Edward to my

office all the while with a jaw busting grin on my face.

When we burst into my office my hands immediately fisted

themselves into that luscious bronze head of hair. He moaned as I

slipped my hand up his shirt and I had the feeling he was about to

reciprocate the action when we were interrupted with what had to

be the person on the world with the worst timing.

**Review plz they r the money tosave them pretty polar bears ppl dont kill the polar bears!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: not owned by me so sad ok moving on then**

**BPOV**

" Yes Jessica?"

Jessica was basically the office version of Lauren.

" I need the Desouza account's information for their new billing information…"

She trailed off as her attention became increasingly focused on Edward's butt.

I went to my desk grabbed the file and shoved it into her chest shoved her out of my office and slammed the door shut.

" So where were we?" I asked as I stalked my way over to his position sitting on the corner of my desk.

" I believe I was going to ask you for your help with setting up for my new job here." He said with a smug smile on his face as he took in my stunned expression his expression became exceeding alarmed.

" Bella your not mad I didn't tell you are you no not at all so you want the grand tour?" A plan was already formulating in my head as to how I was going to get him back and I had to admit it was good.

" Sure I'd follow you anywhere love." He smiled and took my out stretched hand.

I took him all over the building pointing out the exam rooms and nurses stations and of course the best vending machines so he wouldn't die of food poisoning from the stale and expired food. Finally we came to the place I most wanted to show him.

" And this is the room you really need to remember Edward."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

I smiled as I opened the door for him let him go into the room and let him go in first.

" Bella it's just another on call room."

" Oh I know."

**Reviews are money and im a bum living on the street plz give**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I pushed Edward down onto the exam table quite easily seeing as how he was still dazed 

by what I was doing. I crashed my mouth to his and fisted my hands in his hair as I tasted 

him thoroughly. He moaned and gripped my hips hard and pulled me onto him. I began 

rocking back and forth on his very evident arousal. He frantically thrusted his tongue in 

and out of my mouth making me moan louder and rock on him faster. 

Suddenly the door bust open and in stumbled in Jacob and Leah who were in quite the 

compromising position themselves. They finally noticed us when they came up for air.

"Bella what are you doing?!" Jacob screamed at me as he took in my position on 

Edward's lap.

" Well it was basically the same thing you were doing when I caught you and Leah so you 

shouldn't be so confused as to what we were doing Jacob" Edward snarled at Jacob as he 

lifted me off his lap and placed me behind him.

" You know Edward your standards have really gone down since you and I were going 

out." Leah said (even though I couldn't really tell her voice was so annoying I was trying 

my best to block her out while still listening to her) as she threw a glare in my direction 

which just made her face look even worse.

" Actually Leah I wanted to thank you for cheating on me with Jacob if you to weren't so 

unfaithful the I would have never met Bella."

They both stared at Edward mouths hanging open in shock. I smiled up at Edward and 

leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around me kissed the top of my head and lead 

me out the door. He lead me to his car and refused to tell me where we were going.

Thirty minutes later we arrived at this little Italian restaurant named Bella Italia . He 

came around the car to open my door and when he did I jumped out of the car tackling 

him to the ground and placing kisses all over his face. He just chuckled as he lifted me off 

of him and pulled both of us up .

We walked through the doors and were immediately greeted by the host named Angelo 

who kept looking at my chest. Edward pulled me closer and let out a low growl that 

rumbled in that magnificent chest of his. Angelo got the picture and quickly showed us to 

our table and left as soon as he handed our menus. Our waitress Gabriella came out and 

with absolutely no flirting with Edward took our drink orders. Edward and I talked about 

how college was and the jerks and bitches that we met on the way. Soon it was closing 

time and I didn't want the night to end when Edward suddenly said," Bella would you 

come with me back to my apartment I really don't want to leave you." The sincerity in his 

eyes just made me want to jump him and hug him at the same time.

" Sure Edward. To tell you the truth I really don't want to leave you either."

We walked hand in hand to his car when I remembered that we should probably stop by 

my place so that I could grab some pajamas and a tooth brush.

" Edward could we make a quick pit stop at my house just so I can grab some pajamas?"

"Sure Bella." HE gave me my favorite crooked smile and brought our connected hands up 

so that he could kiss my knuckles. 

We got to my apartment and I hopped out quickly and ran up to my apartment so that I 

wouldn't be separated from Edward too long. I opened the door and was surprised to see 

that I wasn't alone in my apartment.

"Daddy?"


End file.
